Cinderpelt's Storm
Prologue I looked around the mountain. "Cinderpelt, Cinderpelt," I heard a voice. It startled me when I turned around to see a Starclan cat. "W-who a-are you?" I asked. "Rock," the cat replied without taking one glance at me. "Any shelter?" I asked. He shook his head, to my sadness. "Well, thanks anyway," I mumbled. I started to trun around, when he called me back. "What?" I growled, looking back. "Stay safe. Many dangers await you." he called. I turned around, taking one ;ladt glance. All I could see was snow whipping around me. ''Cinderpelt! Cinderpelt! ''A voice semmed to call. I whipped around, not seeing anything. I thought I was just hearing things when something bowled me over. "Hey!" I yowled, whipping my head around. I heard a 'hehe'. A cat was nowhere to be seen. Chapter 1~ Kits I scurried out of my den to see who was yowling this earlty. I grumbled/. I did not want to be awakened, as I was always grumpy in the morning. I turned to see what looked like a nearly born kit. I realized what was happening. A kitting. I leaped into the nursery, and I was dizzy from what I saw. Kits were coming out of Ferncloud. "Stay back," I said dizzily. I ran to my den to get Leafpaw, but halfway I fainted. I woke up, cats surrounding me. "Did something bad happen? What'd I miss?" I said franticly. "Nothing," breathed Leafpaw. I sighed in relief. "What happened?" I asked, still confused. "You fainted." said Firestar. I looked around, and then got up and went to the nursery. Ferncloud was feeding her hungry kits. I sighed. I wished I could have kits of my own, but the medicine cats' code prevented that. But honestly, I wish I could have chosen a differnet path, a different future. I merely looked around; I was going to say nothing. I went to sort herbs with Leafpaw. "Leafpaw!" I called into the den. She poked her tiny head out. "What?" She mumbled. "Time to sort herbs." We worked hard, until night. "You deserve rest," I said to Leafpaw. She went to sleep,and I walked outside. The stars were shining. "Oh, StarClan, please, let me be up there one day..." I tailed off. I was about to fall asleep, so I walked inside and curled up. Chapter 2~ Storm I woke up the next morning to a steady rain. I parted my jaws in a wide yawn, figuring it would not be so bad. "Cinderpelt, I need you." the Clan leader called to me. I walked outside, to see Firestar. "Yes?" I replied. "I'm afraid I have some bad news," said the tom. "What is it?" I asked, still sleepy. "I had a bad prophecy. The Lightning of Grass Blades will ruin our Clan." he sighed. I looked around the camp, studying every cat that was awake. "Perhaps Grasspaw?" I asked. "Maybe." replied my Clan leader. He stalked away to the back of his den. Grasspaw was a new apprentice. But I would not tell him until he fully understod. Lightning struck. Thunder. I could hear it pounding in my ears. Nobody was here; just the storm that was in front of me. I spotted an apprentice, walking over. "Hello?" I said. No answer. Than, the apprentice went to the lightning. He ''cauhgt ''it in his paws. Walking over to me, he whispered. "Have a great death." A shocking pain went through my body. I felt like I was falling down. Then, I woke up in my den. "Cinderpelt, you were twitching." Leafpaw said. "I got a prophecy," I whispered. At the end, it seemed to echo. ''The Lightning of Grass Blades will ruin our Clan. '' "Perahaps it's fake?" Said Leafpaw. "No!" I snapped. Chapter 3~ Reality "This can't be real." I said. Grasspaw was at the entrance to our Clan. "Goodbye, Grasspaw." I said. "Maybe I'll see you." He said. He didn't seem to finish his sentence could the prophecy be true? My eyes darted to the corner. "I wish him well." said Firestar. "What if he's the prophecy?" I said keeping my voice low. "He might be, He might not be. I don't think he is. I think he's just going on a normal quest." Said Firestar. "You may think so." I said. I suspected him. I went into my den and said to Leafpaw: "Sort the herbs. I have important bisness to take care of." Leafpaw nodded and I went out of the camp. I followed Grasspaw. "I know. I hate them." Said Grasspaw. He was talking to a bigger tom. "We can attack them. I have a group of rogues." Said the tom. "Good, Lightningscar." Said Grasspaw. Lightningscar sounded like a Clan name! I had to tell my Clan! "We'll go tomorrow." Said Lightningscar he left. Grasspaw nodded and followed him. I rushed back to camp. "Grasspaw is planning an attack with a rogue named Lightningscar!" I said. "Its not true you just want to prove your stupid prophecy." Said Firestar. "No! I wouldn't have anything against Grasspaw!" I cried. They didn't understand. But tomorrow would be dreadful. Chapter 4~ Attack! Attack! I woke up the next morning dreading the day. Suddenly Lightningscar and Grasspaw bursted in. "Rogueclan attack!" He spat. Cats went in and I gasped at the numbers. Firestar looked out. "You were right Cinderpelt." He said. "Thunderclan attack!" He said. Cats met cats and Rogueclan was outnumbered. But they didn't give up. One came to me and I attacked it. I slashed its ear and the tip fell off. "Help me Meddy!" He cried. Meddy as she was called slipped out with herbs. I attacked Meddy. "I am a true medicine cat!" I said. She screamed and ran out. Yes! I saw Firestar being slashed in the neck and one of his lives ripped away. "Don't hurt him!" I said. I clawed the cat and it wailed and thrashed. "You wont get anything like that." I said. I looked over to Firestar and gave him cobwebs. "Thank you." He said before going back into battle. Later Grasspaw said: "I am Grassstar now leader of Rogueclan! Now attack Thunderclan!" The cats had new strength by that but I went up and slashed Grassstar in the neck. "Help me!" He said before dying. "Thunderclan are the rightful cats." I said. Rogueclan left and all was peaceful in Thunderclan to this day. Now you must leave kit the tale has been told. The Lighting of Grass Blades didn't ruin our clan, but it would have. Now you must leave I'll escort you home. Category:Cinderpelt's Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions Category:Canon